


Not Just You and Me

by Lithium012



Category: VIXX
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithium012/pseuds/Lithium012
Summary: It's a competition between Sanghyuk and Hakyeon, the goal is to see who can cause Hongbin the most soreness.





	Not Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but shameless smut. But, hurrah for headcanons.

It came as a realization to Sanghyuk one day as they were practicing for their latest comeback; that Hongbin is limping. And messing up the practice, as badly as one could mess up. He’s missing steps and wincing when they squat. A peculiar sight indeed, but not something unusual. It doesn’t take long for Sanghyuk to realize what the hell is going on.

Their dear leader, Cha Hakyeon, has to be the cause of it. Especially, when he shoots the youngest smirks from across the dance floor. Sanghyuk’s jaw clenches in annoyance. Two can play at that game. He mouths, “It’s on” at Hakyeon, who smirks back. All to the blissful ignorance of Hongbin. Sparks will fly, Sanghyuk will make sure of that.

So, a few days later (currently the record for Hakyeon is 4 days), when all the other members are out, Sanghyuk drags Hongbin to his bedroom, under the basis of talking with him about stuff. Not Sanghyuk’s strongest lie but it’s still okay, nonetheless.  

“Hyukkie?” Hongbin asks. “What do you need to talk about?”

“I want to know how long Hakyeon-hyung has been fucking you.” Hongbin’s cheeks turn red at the blunt accusation. He mumbles an answer, fiddling with his fingers as Sanghyuk’s eyes bore into him. The silence on the older’s part tells the younger that it hasn’t been very long. Or, it has been a long time and Hakyeon just hadn’t dicked him so harshly before.

“Do you like that, Hongbin-hyung?”

“Wh-What?” Hongbin’s eyes grow wide, as realization dawns upon Sanghyuk. _Kinky._ “What do you mean?” He swallows, taking a step back before falling back on his bed.

“I mean,” Sanghyuk says, walking closer. “Do you like being treated like a fuck toy? Or getting fucked so roughly that you can’t walk for a few days?” Hongbin didn’t respond, his cheeks turning redder than they were before. He looks like a walking fire hydrant at this point. Sanghyuk is convinced the older would suddenly explode into flames somehow.

“I-I mean…” Hongbin’s voice cuts out when Sanghyuk yanks on his hair, bending the older’s neck back. A low moan escapes, his eyes closing at the sensation. Sanghyuk takes that as a yes; but he wants a verbal answer. He wants to hear Hongbin beg for his cock.

“What was that, hyung?”

“I-I…” Sanghyuk yanks his head back a bit more, earning himself another groan. “Yes… I like that. What…”

“Would you like me to do that to you?” Sanghyuk asks, leaning close to Hongbin’s ear. “I can fuck you just as well, or maybe, I can do it even better than Hakyeon-hyung. Would you like that Hongbin?” Hongbin licks his lips, thinking about the options. But he’s taking too long. So, Sanghyuk lets his head go, watching Hongbin fall against the bed, slightly breathless. His chest rises as he watches Sanghyuk get up.

And make way to his bedroom door.

“Wait!” Hongbin shouts, sitting up. Sanghyuk pauses, looking back. Hongbin’s cheeks are still burning but his words are loud and clear. “Yes. Do it.” Sanghyuk smirks, pushing Hongbin back onto the bed.

“Say it again.”

“Yes, fuck me, goddamn.” Hongbin smacks him, only to have Sanghyuk grab his hands, pinning them over the older’s head. Hongbin squirms underneath, keeping eye contact with Sanghyuk. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Whatever you want me to do.” Hongbin swallows, thinking of all of his wildest fantasies coming true. His mouth opens, but no words come out. It’s like they’re stuck in his throat. A sharp moan comes out, when he feels Sanghyuk rub his cock through his jeans. His legs squirm, as if the friction is simply too much.

 _He likes this_ , Sanghyuk thinks as he continues rubbing his palm in, making sure to give Hongbin enough pleasure to feel something, but not enough to get off. He looks down at the older, seeing how flushed his cheeks are. How his eyes look – half lidded and silently begging. How his teeth are digging into his lower lip, as he holds back all of the noises.

Sanghyuk has decided right there and then, he’s going to make sure Hongbin is not only unable to walk, but he’s loud. So loud that he loses his voice. 

~***~

Hakyeon doesn’t like the fact that Sanghyuk is in the lead with their little bet. After he had his way with Hongbin, the older of the two, couldn’t get out of bed for two days. What an accomplishment, truly. Hakyeon swears he hears Hongbin’s normally smooth voice, crack, dwindling down into a whisper. As if it hurts for him to talk.

He clicks his tongue, eyeing Sanghyuk who gives the older a cheeky grin. The competition within Hakyeon flares up, not wanting Sanghyuk to win at this game. But, it’s hard to compete when Sanghyuk clearly has the upper hand in this situation. Hakyeon isn’t always home to make sure Hongbin is ravished enough.

Which gives Sanghyuk more than enough time to fuck him till he couldn’t walk properly for days on end. He could go in every week and making sure Hongbin couldn’t walk. And that fact, quite frankly, drives Hakyeon absolutely insane. So insane that he couldn’t focus on his acting role, nearly messing up the lines as they were shooting. The next time he gets a day off, he’s going to make sure to assert his dominance within the group.

No way in hell would the maknae win this petty bet.

~***~

“Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon says, one night when the other 4 are out doing god knows what. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure, hyung,” Sanghyuk replies, turning around from his desktop and facing the older. “What can I do for you?”

“Let’s finish this bet once and for all.” Hakyeon reminds at the doorway, knowing how the room dynamics work. The moment he enters Sanghyuk and Wonshik’s room, all his power is gone. It’s akin to stepping into the lion’s den. It’s _his_ rules and _his_ domain. Sanghyuk quirks up an eyebrow.

“Oh? What do you mean?”

“I’m proposing we finish the bet. Have Hongbin here with us.” Hakyeon tilts his head as Sanghyuk processes the information. “I’m proposing a threesome, Sanghyuk.”

“So, you can see my mad fucking skills?”

Hakyeon resist the urge to roll his eyes. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. So, are you in?”

Sanghyuk smirks. “Completely. I hope you’re ready to lose.”

It’s Hakyeon’s turn to smirk. “Whatever you say, Hyogie.”

~***~

Hongbin has no clue whose idea was it to have a fucking threesome, but he’s slightly glad for it. Even if he’s not going to be able to move or speak properly. But he isn’t happy about it happening now, at this time when they’re about to launch a comeback. Are they fucking insane? But he doesn’t protest, sitting on the bed like the good boy that he is, while he watches the two circles around him. As if they aren’t 100% sure of what they’re going to do.

Hongbin swings his legs, looking up at the ceiling as goosebumps erupt from his flesh. It’s awkward sitting here naked too. He doesn’t like the thought of someone walking in and seeing him completely naked.

“Are you sure about this Hongbin?” Hakyeon asks for the 30th time since the proposal.

“Yes.” Hongbin’s voice, monotone and deadpan. The answer has always been the same the last 30 times and he isn’t going to back out now. With that, Hakyeon gets on the bed, holding his back towards his chest, while Sanghyuk sits in front of him. Hongbin leans his head against Hakyeon, heart racing with anticipation on what might happen.

He swallows when he feels lube dripping down his balls and towards his entrance. His legs squirm, only to be held still by Sanghyuk’s brute strength. A realization dawn upon Hongbin. He isn’t going to be able to move, close his legs. He’s going to have to lie here and accept whatever’s coming his way. Another wave of anticipation washes over him, like cold water.

“Whoever fucks you the best,” Hakyeon whispers in the younger’s ear. “You better make sure to scream their name.” Hongbin nods, moaning when Sanghyuk’s finger penetrates him. His body begins to shudder, still sensitive from the last time they did it. It grows increasingly difficult to keep his legs close, the noises at a bare minimum. Not when Sanghyuk inserts another finger, working him open at the slowest pace humanly possible.

“Not yet,” Sanghyuk murmurs. “What’s the point of coming now?” Hongbin squirms in Hakyeon’s hold, his cock hard and twitching against his stomach. He lets out another loud moan when Hakyeon grips it, stroking it slowly. The pleasure driving Hongbin absolutely mad. He grinds his hips down, desperate for something more. Give him something, anything more than this slow paced torture.

His hips jerk when Sanghyuk inserts another finger, brushing against a bundle of sensitive nerves. He groans when Sanghyuk inserts a fourth finger, eyes growing wide at the feeling. Hakyeon lifts Hongbin’s hips up, giving the youngest more access. Hongbin trembles when he feels more lube being poured over him.

“Th-There’s no way…” Hongbin whimpers out.

“Do you want me to try?” Sanghyuk asks, pulling out all of his fingers. Hongbin groans at the loss. His mind contemplates his options, nodding. Letting Sanghyuk try. Sanghyuk grins, looking at Hakyeon for guidance. Hakyeon maneuvers Hongbin, moving him onto his knees with his chest on the bed and ass up in the air. Hongbin holds onto the sheets, sweat already coating his body.

He bites down on the sheets when Sanghyuk’s fingers return, feeling all four going inside of him. The noises become harder to keep quiet about, not when he feels a fifth finger enter him, his eyes wider than ever before. He reaches out, gripping Hakyeon’s thighs, moaning into the older’s lap as Sanghyuk’s fist penetrates him. The stretch is painful, but it isn’t to the point of tearing Hongbin apart.

He likes it.

He feels Sanghyuk’s fingers moving in and out, his knuckles occasionally brushing against that sensitive bundle of nerves. The one that has Hongbin moaning and writhing around, gripping onto Hakyeon’s thighs even more. He rubs his face against the older’s crotch, hearing him take in a shaky breath.

Hakyeon looks at Sanghyuk, a shit eating grin on his face as he slowly eases his fist in and out. Hakyeon motions for the youngest to stop, watching him pull the fist out of Hongbin and listening to the quiet moan from the loss. Not even a few minutes into the fun and already, Hongbin is a quaking mess.

“Hands and knees,” Hakyeon says, reaching over and smacking Hongbin’s butt. “Come on.” Hongbin swallows, getting onto his hands and knees, looking up at Hakyeon through sweat soaked bangs. That is till he’s moved to face Sanghyuk, looking at the two of them, confused.

“Hongbinnie-hyung,” Sanghyuk says, looking at him. “How are you at deep-throating?” Hongbin doesn’t respond, opening his mouth and letting Sanghyuk’s cock slide in. Taking it deeper and deeper with each slow thrust. Behind him, he feels more lube being poured on him, before he feels Hakyeon pushing against his entrance. It gives way easily; Hongbin moaning around Sanghyuk’s cock. He hears Hakyeon mutter something, but his mind is far too gone to care. As he’s about to hold onto the base of Sanghyuk’s cock, he feels his hands being pulled behind him, held by Hakyeon’s hand. Sanghyuk holds Hongbin’s head, pulling his cock out till the head remains in the older’s mouth, before pushing back in.

From the other end, Hakyeon holds onto Hongbin’s hips and hands, thrusting in, making sure to hit that bundle of nerves head on. Sanghyuk’s legs nearly bucking when he feels Hongbin’s moans vibrate around his cock, sending a wave of unexplainable pleasure up. His head feels light as he tries his best to keep his pace.

It’s hard to do when Hakyeon is thrusting into Hongbin at such a rough pace. Sanghyuk pulls out when he sees tears drip down Hongbin’s face, and a shaky cough escapes his mouth. He watches the older pant, moaning and grinding his hips against Hakyeon. Sanghyuk lets out a low moan when he feels Hongbin’s tongue licking against the head of his cock, trying to take it back in.

“You’re sure about this?” Sanghyuk asks, getting a moan of confirmation from the older. “Okay.” He pushes back in, thrusting at a speed slowly than Hakyeon but fast and rough enough to give some much needed stimulation to Hongbin. Sanghyuk knows he isn’t going to last very long, not with how Hakyeon and Hongbin are moving.

Sanghyuk comes first, his legs shaking as his orgasm overrides him. That’s when he pulls out, watching Hongbin swallow it and falling face first into the mattress with a moan, writhing against the sheets. Hakyeon yanks him up, his back leaning against the oldest’s chest. Hakyeon removes his hand from Hongbin’s wrists, gripping his hair and yanking it to the side.

“You like this, don’t you?” he growls into the younger’s ear, his hips never losing his pace. “You’re such a cum slut, you know that Lee Hongbin?” He leans in, marking Hongbin. Hongbin doesn’t respond coherently, his eyes closing as his arms hang limply. A choked moan echoes through the room, his eyes snapping open when he feels Sanghyuk’s hand on his cock, stroking the length.

He picks up speed, and that’s when Hongbin feels his body lose all control. His body spasming, shaky from the intense pleasure. His legs twitch as his orgasm draws closer and closer. But there’s absolutely nothing he could do, except take it as face value, his voice growing louder by the second. Not caring if anyone else could hear him.

Finally, he hits it, screaming when his orgasm hits. His body jerks upwards, riding it out as the stimulations continues. His nerves feel like they’re on fire, a tingling electrical spark shooting through. He screams again when another orgasm washes through, his body twitching and squirming out of Sanghyuk’s grasp and Hakyeon’s hips. But Hakyeon holds him there till he reaches his own orgasm, overstimulating Hongbin to exhaustion.

Sanghyuk removes his own hand, watching in fascination as Hongbin trembles, his legs closing up. “Hongbin-hyung,” he says, looking at the older. The older opens his eyes, his body still suffering the after shocks of his intense orgasm. “Did we go too far?” Hongbin shakes his head, lying down and curling up.

“I’m okay,” he rasps out. Hakyeon looms over, running his finger through the sensitive linings of Hongbin’s body.

“You don’t expect us to be done with you, do you?” he asks. Hongbin’s eyes widens, uncurling his body. He shakes his head, body still shaking. “Good, because I have so much in store for you.” Sanghyuk licks his lips, ready for the fun again.

~***~

**ChaSang bonus round!**

Hakyeon closes the door, satisfied at the deed he’d just done. Sanghyuk takes a look back at the closed door, hearing Hongbin moan inside.

“Will he be okay?” Sanghyuk asks.

“Of course,” Hakyeon replies, waving his hand off and brushing down his hair. “I’ll return after I’m done with you.”

“Wait—” Without warning, Sanghyuk’s shoved against the wall. He grunts as his chest collides with the wall, and Hakyeon’s hand firmly on his back. Is he thinking about fucking Sanghyuk? No way in hell would Sanghyuk let Hakyeon – who is a good inch or two shorter than he is – get the better of him. He pushes back, slamming Hakyeon into the other wall and caging him there. Sweat soaks his bangs as he looks down at Hakyeon, smaller against his body.

“Who do you think you are?” Sanghyuk asks, lowly. “You can’t—”

Yet again, he’s spun around and slammed into the wall, with Hakyeon’s hand reaching around and stroking his cock. Sanghyuk grunts, pressing his head against the wall as pleasure builds up in his stomach.

“We can do it the easy way, or the hard way,” Hakyeon says. “Which one do you want?”

“Fuck you.”

“Gladly.” Sanghyuk moans at the intrusion of Hakyeon’s slick fingers, his legs shaking as he looks down at the floor. He squirms when Hakyeon aims directly at the sweet nerve bundle, the one that entices a loud moan from the younger as he claws against the wall. Hakyeon presses himself against Sanghyuk’s back, nipping at the younger’s ear.

“Only, if you want this, okay?” With that Hakyeon pulls his fingers out, stepping back and letting Sanghyuk sink down onto the floor. “If not then I’ll just take my—”

“Come back and finish the fucking job,” Sanghyuk snaps, scowling at the older. “You can’t just leave me hard like this! Come back and do your fucking job!” Hakyeon walks back over, grabbing him by the collar and pinning him against the wall. The younger lets out another grunt, shaking under Hakyeon’s fingertips.

“Watch your fucking mouth, Hyogie,” Hakyeon warns, his fingers back inside Sanghyuk’s tight cavern. “Heh, I think you’re tighter than Hongbin.” Sanghyuk’s cheeks burn, opening and closing his fists as Hakyeon works him open.

“Are you going to fuck me or are you going to play around?” He feels Hakyeon’s grip tighten around his shirt. His fingers leave Sanghyuk’s body, only to be replaced by his cock, the head pushing against the tight hole. A shaky breath leaves Sanghyuk’s lips, as Hakyeon penetrates him. He hears Hakyeon moan behind him, his cock pulsing inside Sanghyuk. The thought of being taken by Hakyeon embarrasses the younger.

As if it’s a blow to his pride.

No matter. He might as well sit back and enjoy the ride as Hakyeon eases his way in first. Only when Sanghyuk mouths off to the older, he moves faster. Sanghyuk tries to keep his composure, his legs quaking as Hakyeon picks up the pace. His voice nearly failing him when Hakyeon strikes that nerve bundle again and again.

Sweat soaks his bangs as Hakyeon snaps his hips sharply. A loud moan escapes Sanghyuk’s lips, losing to Hakyeon within seconds. “Ha… you-you can do better than this…” Sanghyuk pants out, his fists shaking. “I-I’m not even… close.” That’s a lie, he’s closer than he’s ever been. He hears Hakyeon curse, snapping his hips harsher this time, earning him a loud moan. One that has Sanghyuk slapping a hand over his mouth.

He swears he can see Hakyeon grinning.

To put the cheery on top, Hakyeon reaches around, stroking Sanghyuk’s cock slowly. Ensuring he rubs the sensitive head. And with that, it takes the younger seconds to lose, coming over Hakyeon’s hand and the wall. His legs give out as he feels something warm enter him. Shaking on the floor, he looks up at Hakyeon, who gives him a sickeningly sweet smile.

“Hyogie,” he says. “Guess what? I won.” With that, he returns back into the room; the moans getting progressively louder from inside. Sanghyuk leans against the wall, dazed before a chuckle leaves his lips.

“Yeah,” he says, admitting defeat. “This time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to let you decide on what Hakyeon is doing to Hongbin :3
> 
> Also, if you like my work and want to keep supporting me, please don't hesitate to buy me a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/lithium012  
> But it's not required at all!


End file.
